THE MAN BEHIND THE WALL
by KIT-X
Summary: Eine... ähm, Mulderstudie, unterlegt mit Textauszügen von "Anubis".


Titel: The Man Behind the Wall  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Rating: V, ein bisschen MSR  
Spoiler: die "Seilbahn zu den Sternen"-Trilogie  
Short-Cut: Eine... ähm, Mulderstudie, unterlegt mit Textauszügen von "Anubis".  
  
  
The Man Behind The Wall  
  
  
Ich hatte schon lange zuvor eine unsichtbare Mauer in mir errichtet. Eine deutliche Grenze, die es anderen Menschen unmöglich machte, in mein Innerstes vorzudringen, das wahre Gesicht von mir zu erkennen. Durch diese Mauer wurden sie in Unwissenheit gelassen. Und zugleich wurde ich dadurch von weiterem Schmerz verschont.  
Diese Mauer in mir ist groß und stark, nicht niederzureißen, undurchdringbar.  
Scheinbar...  
Denn einem Menschen ist es möglich gewesen, durch diese Mauer hindurchzuschauen. Dieser Mensch hatte einen Riss in ihr gefunden und hatte sich durch ihn hindurch auf die andere Seite gestohlen, um zu erfahren, was dort wohl lag...  
Und dieser Mensch sah, wie ich wirklich bin, wer ich wirklich bin. Er verlangte nach meinen Gedanken, meiner Einstellung, meinem Wissen, meiner Vergangenheit... Ich gab sie ihm. Dieser Mensch durchforstete mein Innerstes, meine Seele, nahm mir die Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit, Erhabenheit, Sarkasmus und Unantastbarkeit, die Maske, die mich schon so oft davor bewahrte, verletzt zu werden... - Ja, er demaskierte mich, erkannte meine Verletzlichkeit, und suchte nach den Gründen, die mich dazu veranlassten, diese zu entwickeln, bloß, um sie wieder zu verstecken. Ich ließ diesen Menschen gewähren, denn ich vertraute ihm. Denn dieser Mensch war niemand anderes als meine Partnerin...  
  
It's like pictures from inside  
paintings of the dying light  
Expressions of a weeping night  
visions from the other side  
  
(Pictures from inside)  
  
Ja, meine Partnerin. Sie war die einzige, der ich mich offenbaren konnte, ohne je eine Rüge, eine scharfe Bemerkung, ein verletzendes Wort zu hören, die das Tor, das ich für sie geöffnet hatte, wieder verschlossen hätte. So, wie ich ihr vertraute, vertraute sie mir, und ließ mich auch in ihre Seele sehen, ihre Ängste erkennen, ohne zu befürchten, dass ich meine Position, die sie mir gegeben hatte, ausnutzen würde... Unser Vertrauen zueinander war bedingungslos gewesen, ebenso unser Respekt, den wir uns entgegenbrachten. Unsere Beziehung war etwas anderes gewesen, als die von anderen Menschen. Und vielleicht war sie auch mehr, als wir es uns je hatten eingestehen wollen...  
Aber für dieses Geständnis ist es nun zu spät... viel zu spät...  
  
Beyond this painting of joy  
beyond my life I can see  
the essence of all my dreams  
a second reality  
  
I'm drowing again and again  
in a sea, when a lonly child cries  
the truth of a time in decay  
must slowly transfer into lies  
  
(Ashes)  
  
Sie haben sie mir weggenommen, letzte Nacht. Sie nahmen sie mit sich, verschleppten sie... - so wie meine Schwester, die ich bereits vor Jahren verlor, auf ähnliche Weise, und die ich bis zum heutigen Tage nicht wiedergefunden habe, obwohl ich niemals die Suche nach ihr aufgab... Und ich hatte auch die Suche nach meiner Partnerin, meiner Freundin, meiner Vertrauten, dem wertvollsten Menschen in meinem Leben, nicht aufgegeben. Und den Kampf um sie werde ich auch weiterhin nicht aufgeben.  
Selbst dann, wenn dieser Kampf zu einem Kreuzzug werden sollte...  
  
I'm bound to shadows  
shadows of my past  
I'm banished to oblivion  
where only tears can last  
  
(Bound the shadows)  
  
Ich frage mich, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, Dana in mich hineinzulassen... - Alle anderen Menschen hatte ich mir auf Distanz gehalten, aber sie... - Sie kannte mich, und ich kannte sie, wie niemand anderen. Ein Blick genügte, um zu wissen, woran sie dachte, was ihr fehlte, was sie von mir verlangte. Ich bin erneut verletzt worden, eine neue Wunde in meiner Seele, die unaufhörlich blutet und schmerzt, so sehr schmerzt... Doch nicht Dana verursachte diesen Schmerz. Nicht sie verletzte mich, sondern die Männer, die Wesen, die sie mir wegnahmen... - Hätte ich sie nicht so nahe an mich herankommen lassen, hätte ich ihr nie meine Seele offenbart, würde ich nun nicht so leiden. Aber ich bereue es nicht, es getan zu haben, auch wenn mein Herz zu zerspringen droht...  
  
We shared our dreams, we shared our feelings  
and all our time seemed like a day  
But when that night was finally leaving  
the future took our past away...  
  
(Why can't you stay)  
  
Es war letzte Woche, und mir kommt es so vor, als seien schon Jahre vergangen. Sie haben dich gefunden, auf einmal warst du im Krankenhaus, bewusstlos... - Keiner wollte mir sagen, wer dich gefunden, wer dich in die Klinik gebracht hatte. Oh, Dana, weißt du, wie sehr mein Herz blutet, wenn ich dich so da liegen sehe? Als du weg warst, entführt von... irgend etwas, so war es Unwissenheit, Sehnsucht, die mich schmerzte. Nun sind es die Tatsachen, die mir die Tränen in die Augen treiben, deine EKG-Werte, die Tatsache, dass du nicht aufwachst, dass du schwächer wirst, zwischen dieser Welt und dem Jenseits schwebst, mit dem Leben am seidenen Faden... - Oh, warum habe ich deinen letzten Willen nur als Zeuge unterschrieben? Nichts anderes bereue ich mehr als das. Ich werde mich ewig schuldig fühlen...  
Aber ich hatte es getan. Und so haben sie die Lebenserhaltungsmaschinen abgeschaltet. Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte man damit einen gefährlichen Riss in deinen Lebensfaden gesäbelt, der sich vergrößert, durch den Faden frisst, bis dieser letztendlich zerreißt...  
Die, die für das verantwortlich sind, was mit dir geschah, Dana, sie kommen heute Abend zu mir, in mein Apartment, im Glauben, ich wäre nicht da. Ich sitze hier, im Dunklen, die Waffe vor mir auf dem Tisch. Rache und blinde Wut in mir, Verzweiflung und Schmerz... Ich fühle mich so schuldig. Wenn du mich doch nie kennen gelernt hättest, so würdest du nun nicht im Sterben liegen, und ich, ich würde vielleicht stärker sein. Ich habe jegliche Achtung vor mir verloren. Ich habe bereits zu viel getan. Ich habe schon einmal beinahe gemordet, Duane Barrey... Der Hass in mir war so groß gewesen, dass ich vor ihm erschrak, als ich ihn erkannte, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich tat, als ich diesen Schmarotzer gegen die Wand presste und meine Hände um seine Kehle schloss, dabei sogar noch Genugtuung empfand. Ja, ich habe die Achtung vor mir verloren. Denn die Mauer, die ich einst um mich errichtet hatte, und die du als erste überwunden hattest, ist in sich zusammengefallen. Und mit ihr verschwand auch mein Ehrgefühl, meine Menschlichkeit, mein Sinn für Realität...  
  
Where shall I go, how should I know  
which path will lead me to the end?  
Whom should I trust, the light, the lust  
is good an enemy or friend?  
  
(The loss of reality)  
  
Ich bin der Wirklichkeit so fern... In mir selbst ist es so dunkel, wie in meiner Wohnung, das hat auch deine Schwester gesagt, als sie mich vor wenigen Minuten hier aufsuchte. Sie erkannte meine Gedanken, irgendwie verstand sie, was ich hier tue, auf was ich warte... Sie sagte mir, dass du heute Nacht sterben würdest. Als ich das erfuhr, hätte ich am Liebsten losgeschrieen, aber ich konnte nicht, mein Hass hatte mich abgestumpft. Ich wollte nur eins: Rache. Rache für das, was man dir angetan hat...  
  
You've lived your life in agony  
your confidence has died  
Your anguish will deface your soul  
as darkness fills the light  
  
(Solace/Fear)  
  
Ja, Rache... Mord, Rache, Mord... Liegen diese beiden Dinge nicht erschreckend nahe beieinander? - Aber ich werde nicht morden, werde dich nicht rächen. Noch nicht. Denn ich hatte bei all meiner Blindheit, verursacht durch das Gefühlschaos in mir, ganz vergessen, vollkommen übersehen, dass dich das auch nicht ins Leben zurückholen würde. Es war nutzlos. Was ich tun wollte, war nutzlos. Ich schiebe die Pistole von mir fort. Nein, es war nicht richtig. Gerecht, durchaus gerecht. Aber nicht richtig. Das einzig Richtige, was ich tun kann, ist in die Klinik zu fahren, zu dir, um bei dir zu sein, um dich zu begleiten, soweit, wie ich kann, um bei dir zu sein, wenn du deine letzte Reise antrittst, diese Welt und mich für immer verlässt...  
  
The fountain of eternal youth  
the secrets of our lives  
Are hidden beyond silver dreams  
The mystery of the ancient truth  
the meaning of reality  
is never what it seems  
  
(The fountain of eternal youth)  
  
Ja, und nun sitze ich hier, an deinem Bett, starre auf dein ebenmäßiges, bewegungsloses Gesicht. Kein Blinzeln, nicht einmal ein leichtes Zucken. Meine Hand umschließt die deine, und ich erkenne erneut die erschreckende Sterblichkeit in uns. Meine Augen brennen vor Tränen, meine Hand, die die deine umschließt, zittert leicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Nähe spürst, die Nähe deines Partners, deines Freundes, der nun die Totenwache hält, schweigend, aber laut schreiend in seinem Inneren. Noch immer habe ich mich nicht damit abgefunden. Ich will mich nicht damit abfinden, es nicht akzeptieren, diesen schrecklichen Gedanken, dich zu verlieren. Ich ertrage ihn nicht. Ich lasse meinen Gefühlen, meinem Schmerz, meinem Kummer, freien Lauf, wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als das, dass du die Augen aufschlägst und mich anschaust, lächelst... - Doch du wirst nicht wieder aufwachen, das haben die Ärzte gesagt. Ich will ihnen nicht glauben... - Aber dennoch bin ich hier, heute, in dieser Nacht, die deine letzte sein soll. Und wenn du diesen Planeten verlässt, so sollst du wenigstens spüren, dass ich bei dir bin und an dich denke. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich niemals vergessen werde. Ein Kloß schnürt mir den Hals zu, erschwert mir das Atmen. Warum habe ich dir nie gesagt, wie ich für dich empfinde? Ich verfluche mich dafür. Hast du es vielleicht gespürt? Spürst du es jetzt? Ich bin bei dir, Dana, und ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben, auch wenn du mich verlässt, heute, in dieser schrecklich dunklen, düsteren Nacht, der dunkelsten Nacht meines Lebens...  
  
  
- Ende -  



End file.
